For the Right Person
by Werewolff
Summary: How Phoebe and Shawn meet. Some 'Buffy' Cross over


For The Right Person

**DISCLAIMER:** Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Andy Trudeau and all other characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. Mutant Enemy owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are mine.

**Author's Note:** This is set in early 2001 and is a back-story to my other fanfic, "Future Shock" Shawn Wolff belongs to me. I make reference to a few films and other series; I have never had, am not now, nor will ever claim ownership of them. I do not use any new sisters; only the original three.

P3, Friday February 9th 2001, about 11:30 PM 

"I still can't believe the '_Powers that Be_' are letting you get married next month." Prue said to Piper.

"I can't believe it either. You and Leo are finally getting that dream wedding you've always wanted." Phoebe added, "You two have only been dating how long, three years?"

"Hey Pheebs, green is not your color. Besides, with our supernatural lives, we had trouble getting things together. But seeing how we saved the '_Powers that Be'_ they felt like they owed us this one little thing." Piper sipped her drink. "I can't believe you dyed your hair red."

"I thought maybe a new hair style would help my manless streak. I tried it once and look what happened; I dyed it blonde and got a demon, so I figured try red." Phoebe replied as a drink was placed in front of her.

"From the MIB." Chad the bartender answered the unasked question.

The three sisters looked over at the unknown man. As Chad had described, he was clad in a black shirt, black jeans, and a black jacket. He was just over six feet tall, with short brown hair. Phoebe noticed his eyes; there was something about his eyes that caught her attention.

"It's working already. Pheebs?" Prue spoke louder, "Earth to Phoebe."

"Huh, I had a premonition. I saw the three of us, a demon and there was someone else there." Phoebe replied. "Chad, ask him for ID or something." As Chad walked over to the stranger, Phoebe leaned over. "Piper, freeze him."

The room stopped; the sisters hurried to the man, pen and paper in hand.

"Ready Prue?" Piper asked.

Nodding, she muttered, "Um huh"

"Shawn V. Wolff, Social Security number 357-45-7270." Piper paused. "This ID's fake. It says his address is 1331 Prescott Street."

"There is no 1331." Phoebe nearly yelled. "We need to find out who this guy is. I'll call Morris tomorrow and see what he can find on this guy. We have to be careful, who knows what he wants?"

"Should we have him thrown out?" Prue asked.

Shaking her head, Piper answered "No, that might cause suspicion. We'll just watch him really close."

"Too bad, he's kind of cute." Prue noted.

"Great, we have the unknown person or group after us, and all you can think about is how cute he is?" Piper threw her hands up in disgust. "Besides, you and Steve are practically engaged."

"The only man who shows any interest in me and he's a possible demon!" Phoebe gripped.

"When we unfreeze, Phoebe talk to him. Maybe you can find out what he wants." Prue told her.

The three returned to the spot they had been standing in. Piper set the room in motion again. No one seemed to notice the brief time stoppage. Phoebe walked over to the man and took a seat next to him.

"Thanks for the drink,…" She started.

"Shawn, Shawn Wolff." He held out his hand

Taking it, "Phoebe Halliwell. So, you in town for the sci-fi convention?" She asked.

"No, I'm in between jobs and decided that a change of venue might help." He answered. "How 'bout you?"

"I live with my sisters. One of them owns this club. You have any family?"

"Not really. My adopted brother lives up in Sunnydale." The sadness could be heard in his voice.

"Sorry, I just have my sisters." Phoebe confided in Shawn.

"I grew up in a foster home after mom died, she was killed,… in a work related accident." Phoebe noticed the cover-up.

"That's terrible." She played along and sounded concerned.

Shrugging, "She died saving a co-worker from some falling scaffolding." Shawn commented.

Their conversation turned to happier subjects.

Prue glanced over at Phoebe for the hundredth time. "What is she doing over there?"

"Never send the lonely on a fact finding mission." Piper quipped.

Prue noticed the man hand Phoebe a business card and give her a kiss on the cheek. Phoebe turned toward your sisters, a twinkle in her eye.

"So, what did you find out?" Piper asked.

"He's twenty six, no family, and the best part is, HE'S SINGLE!" Phoebe could barely contain her excitement.

"What is he doing in my club? Is he after us? What good are you?" Piper was getting nervous.

"He's here celebrating. His small business loan came through today. He's starting his own security company." Phoebe paused. "Premonition time, I just saw him in our house."

When?" Prue asked.

"Um, tomorrow morning I think."

"Great, Leo's coming over for brunch." Piper interjected.

Phoebe thought for a moment, "There's something about his eyes. I can't put my finger on."

"How blue they are?" Prue ribbed her sister playfully.

"No, and they're hazel. They're full of pain." Phoebe paused again. "He's got a secret. I'm sure of it."

"I bet you he's a demon." Prue said, "Maybe a Vampire. They're starting to move this way since Buffy cleaned out Sunnydale."

"Shawn said that his step-brother lives in Sunnydale." Phoebe informed the others.

"Phoebe, I know what his secret is: 'I vant to suck the life from you." Piper said, in her best Dracula voice.

"Stop it Piper, you're killing me." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get this place cleaned up and get out of here." Piper said as she began to bus tables.

"It's not time to close, is it?" Phoebe looked at her watch.

"Yeah." Prue replied, "You've been over there talking to that guy for almost two hours."

"Okay, you should have told me that you wanted to leave." Phoebe started to push chairs in.

The Long Road Home 

"This is creepy." Phoebe was looking all over.

"We're only a few blocks from home." Prue tried to reassure her.

"Hello ladies, nice night for a walk?" A well dressed man with glowing green eyes said.

The three sisters heard a noise behind them; it was too dark to see who it was. This person moved past the three women with supernatural speed.

"Rebmet, you and I have unfinished business." Both men assumed fighting stances. The second man glanced over his shoulder, "Ladies, it would be best for you to leave."

"Fine with me!" Piper said, dragging her two sisters with her. The sounds of a fight could be heard, slowly vanishing with distance.

"Who was that demon?" Piper asked as the sisters reached the front door.

Fumbling with her keys; Prue tried to answer, "Which one?" She managed to get the front door opened. Once they were inside, the three pushed s table in front of the door.

"How do we know the second one was a demon?" Phoebe remarked. "Why didn't we stay and fight?"

"Because, we don't know anything about the demon, either one of them. And you had too many glasses of white Zinfandel." Piper responded.

They sat for long minutes, thoughts and hearts racing. Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. The three witches started to panic.

"Phoebe, it's me, Shawn!" There was more pounding at the door. "Open up Phoebe, I need help!"

Phoebe began moving the table. "What are you doing, Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Didn't you hear him? He needs help." Piper stopped her before she could open the door.

"It could be a trap." Ignoring her, Phoebe pushed past her sister.

"Shawn, **Look Out!**" She yelled as she touched the doorknob.

A bony spike came through the door; there were streaks of blood on it. A sharp exhale could be heard through the hole as the spike withdrew.

"Shawn!" Phoebe pulled the door open. The demon with the spike was lying dead on the welcome mat; Shawn was lying next to him, not looking much better. He had several cuts and gashes. The wounds were already clotting and scabbing over.

"Come on, we need to get him inside." Phoebe began trying to drag Shawn inside.

The sisters could not drag Shawn through the doorway. "What's the matter, pull harder Prue!" Phoebe yelled.

"Invite in." Shawn said in a raspy voice.

"Okay, Shawn you're invited in." Phoebe said. The three sisters fell over as if an invisible barrier had been broken.

"Is that a heart in his hand?" Prue asked as she grabbed Shawn's arm. "Where do you want him Phoebe?"

"We can put him in my room for now." She answered. "I can sleep on the couch for a night."

"Let me see if I understand this; we're going to put a dangerous, possibly demonic, killer in your room for the night?" Piper said, "Why don't you just tape a big bull's eye to the back of my head?"

"I think he's one of the good guys. He's the one who just saved us from that other demon." Phoebe said, as Prue levitated the unconscious man up the stairs. "Besides, the tape would rip all your hair out."

"OK, but what do we do about the dead body on the front porch?" Piper asked.

Glancing back at the doorway, Prue asked "What dead body?"

Pointing over her shoulder, Piper started to say "The one … That vanished into thin air."

The Morning After 

The three sisters sat around the kitchen table eating brunch. They we're all deep in thought.

Prue, as usual, was thinking about the photo shoot that she had that day. Piper was worried about Leo; he hadn't shown up for brunch. Phoebe was wondering about the strange man sleeping in her bed. '_Who is he? What does he want? Is he really single?'_ Those and a hundred more questions ran through her mind.

"I'm going to go check on our guest." Phoebe finally said.

Before she could leave the kitchen, Leo orbed into the room. "Sorry I'm late. The _Powers That Be_ needed to talk to me. There's a demon coming after you; he has spikes that come out of his forearms." He paused so the sisters could digest what he just said.

"You're about eight hours too late." Prue told him. "It tried to attack us last night, but some guy killed it."

" 'Some guy'? There's no mortal on Earth who can stand up to this demon. Do you know where this guy is?" Leo was sounding nervous.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in my bedroom. He took a real beating last night." Phoebe said. "I was just going to check on him."

The four people went upstairs, curious as to the origins of their guest. As they entered Phoebe's room, Prue opened the mini-blinds.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Phoebe said as she shook Shawn's shoulder.

When Shawn rolled over, his right arm was exposed to direct sunlight. He howled in pain; immediately he rolled back over and covered himself with a blanket. Leo motioned for the sisters to follow him out of the room.

"He's not a full vampire, but I'm not sure what he is." Leo turned to Piper, "I'm sorry, I'll have to take a rain check on brunch. I need to find out who this guy is."

"You do that." Piper kissed him, "And show up on time next month."

"Yes dear." Leo kissed her before he orbed out.

"VAMPIRE!" Prue shouted. "You brought a vampire into our house. This is worse than that time you brought home that grunge musician."

"You tried to steal him from me!" Phoebe retaliated.

"Half." Shawn coughed from under the blanket.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"I'm only half vampire. My mother was human and my father was a vampire. Sunlight normally doesn't bother me, but because of my injuries, it's potentially lethal." He explained.

"Well, it's a nice sunny February morning, so you better talk fast." Piper grabbed the edge of the blanket, "First question; who are you?"

"I'm what's know as a '_Day Stalker'_. I have the strength and reflexes of vampires, but I'm alive. You don't happen to happen to have any blood around?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry, we're using all ours." Prue answered. "Are you here to kill us?"

"Why would I want to kill the 'Charmed Ones'? You three are destined to save mankind, even if they don't realize it," he lowered his head, "or deserve it."

"Hey, most of my friends are human." Phoebe retorted. "Why do you dislike humans so much?"

"This sounds like something out the movies." Piper said sarcastically.

"Close the blinds and I'll show you." Out of curiosity, they darkened the room.

Slowly, Shawn sat up in bed. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he removed his bloodied and torn shirt. "Do any of you have weak stomachs? This is the reason why I hate the humans so much" Shawn turned his back to them.

Piper turned her head. Prue's breath caught in her throat. A tear rolled down Phoebe's cheek. "Dear God. Who did this to you?" Prue asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"The Watchers Council of the Slayer. I was trained by them to be the perfect weapon." Shawn inhaled deeply. "They forgot that this weapon was always loaded."

Phoebe slowly reached out to touch the scars that criss-crossed his back. "Do they hurt?"

"Only the memories. If this is what it means to be 'human', then I'm glad I'm not." Shawn tried to stand, but fell to one knee. Phoebe was at his side and helped him to his feet.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but why are you helping me?" He looked into her brown eyes. "Am I not a monster to be feared?"

"Just because you're different, doesn't make you a monster. Besides, we're here to help the innocent." She replied.

"I'm not that innocent, but maybe there's hope for the human race after all." Shawn managed to joke. "I don't want to impose, but could I use your shower?"

"Second door on the left." He padded down the hall and water could be heard running soon after.

"He's got muscles on muscles." Phoebe noted.

"Pheebs, you're drooling." Piper said, as she walked out of the room.

Wiping her lip, "AM NOT." Leaning over towards Prue, "He is cute."

"Better than cute. Expect for the whole vampire thing." Prue headed downstairs to get ready for her shoot.

"Shawn, I found some clothes that might fit you. Are you still in here?" Phoebe could barely see through the steam. "Shawn?"

"By the sink, I was praying." Shawn called.

"Can vampires do that?" She immediately caught herself, "I'm sorry; it's just that vampires aren't known for their religious believes."

"I do have a soul. I was asking for something I can never have; Forgiveness." Shawn stepped out of the fog, towel around his waist. "You just happen to keep men's clothes around."

"The old boyfriends pile." Phoebe explained. "That's a nice tattoo. What is it?"

"It's an ancient Egyptian symbol called an Ankh, it means eternal life. I got it on my 18th birthday. I thought it was appropriate. I saw it on some low budget B-movie with that girl from the 80's in it, oh what's her name?" Shawn was snapping his fingers, trying to remember.

"I know who you're talking about." Phoebe said. "Are you immortal?"

"No, but I have a significantly longer life span than an average human."

"How much longer?" She hopped up on the sink counter.

"The watcher's said about 2-300 years. Barring major injury."

She gasped as Shawn dropped his towel and began to dress. "Oh, sorry. I'm not used to having to be modest. The watchers were more concerned with speed." Shawn quickly pulled up his boxers.

"It's okay, not like I haven't seen one before." She turned her eyes away.

"I have to get back to the hotel. I have some meetings and interviews. Do you like Thai food?" He asked, pulling the T-shirt on.

"Sure, you know a good restaurant?" Phoebe asked.

"Ya, over on Grant avenue. Pick you up around five?" He inquired.

"Better make it six, I have a 4:00 class."

"It's a date."

Midnight in Halliwell Manor 

"Where is that girl?" Prue paced the floor.

Looking up from her ledger, "Worrying gives you wrinkles. What's the worst that can happen?"

"He could kill her, rape her, take her hostage, kill her, turn her into a vampire, ransom her for the book" Prue paused for air, "Did I mention kill her?"

"Okay, now you got me worried." Piper got up and checked the window.

"Where is she?" Prue mumbled under her breath, as she looked out the window.

Both the sisters jumped as the phone called out in its electric warble.

"Phoebe?!" Piper grabbed the nearest handset.

"Hi, you miss me?" The youngest witch asked.

"Where are you? Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Are you being held hostage? Are you a vampire? Why aren't you saying anything?" Prue yelled into the other phone.

"His hotel room, yes, no, no, no, you didn't give me a chance to." Phoebe answered.

"You better have a really good reason for not calling." Piper scolded her.

"I was busy, mom." Phoebe ribbed back. "I did find out something about Shawn."

"What? His secret plan for world conquest?" Prue asked.

"Not quite, I found out that you don't need to freeze a vampire to enjoy them." She burst out laughing.

"What the hell did you just say?" Piper inquired.

"He can go all night long. Plain enough?" Phoebe hated spelling things out.

"Hey, that was just nerves." Piper tried to defend herself.

"If you say so, you two worried about me?" Phoebe tried to cover the receiver, "Hey, knock it off! I'm on the phone!"

"Phoebe, what's going on?" Prue asked.

"Nothing, it's just a little hard to call from a king-sized waterbed. I'll be home in the morning." She hung up before they could say anything else.

Leo's news 

"Hello Prue." Leo said as he wrapped his arms around Piper. "How's the most beautiful woman in the world this morning?"

"I'm a nervous wreck. Phoebe spent the night with Shawn." She kissed Leo. "When's the next free night you have?"

"Let me check my schedule," He paused for a minute "Tonight. I have some news on Shawn." This got Prue's attention.

"He's only half vampire." Leo started.

"Let me guess, His mother was human and his father was a vampire." Prue interrupted.

"Ya, how'd you know?" He was surprised.

Shrugging, "He told us. So far you're not doing too well with the timely news." She joked.

"Did he tell you that his mother was the Slayer? Or that his father was a pureblood vampire, which means that he is a full half vampire. He's even stronger than the slayer."

"Okay, your value went up." Prue joked.

"He was trained to be a slayer, but escaped from the Council after disobeying orders and has been on the run since then." He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hello my sisters. Is today not a beautiful day?" Phoebe came dancing into the kitchen. She poured two cups of coffee.

"Which side of whose bed did you wake up on?" Piper began the interrogation. "What were you doing in his hotel room, ON THE FIRST DATE?"

"Nice to see you too. Can't you just be happy for me? I meet a nice man, and you the two of you treat me like a little kid." Phoebe sat down heavily and put her face in her hands.

"The last 'nice man' you got involved in was a demon." Piper countered, referring to Cole. "And he almost killed us."

"Jeremy." Phoebe came back. Piper conceded the point.

"All men are nice when you're in their bed, Freebie." Prue told her sister.

She gave Prue 'The Stare'. "He wasn't like that. I started everything; he was a perfect gentleman!" The youngest Halliwell broke down under the verbal assaults.

"I have a message from The _Powers_, you have to break it off with Shawn. They don't want witches and Stalkers mixing." Leo interjected. He gave Piper a cup of coffee and a kiss.

"Did someone say my name?" Shawn walked into the room. He was dressed in a gray suit and carried a leather briefcase. They all were impressed. Noticing Phoebe crying, He kneeled down in front of her, "What's wrong? Phoebe?" Turning to the others, he looked right at Leo. "What did you say to her White Lighter?!"

"Not much, just that my bosses want you two to stop seeing each other." He leaned over to kiss Piper again. Phoebe ran out of the room, crying.

Piper jerked away and ran after her. "Phoebe, come back!"

Leo grinned at the sight of Phoebe running away in tears. He never saw the swift movements until it was too later.

"Who…?" was all he could get out before a set of powerful arms threw him up against the wall; Shawn's massive forearm pinned him there. Leo was thankful that he was already dead; the impact with the wall would have killed a human.

"You get your jollies from seeing other people's misery?" Shawn pressed further, "I have a message for your bosses; Tell them 'Phoebe and I can see who ever we choose.'"

"Shawn! Let him go!" Phoebe yelled as she came back into the kitchen. Taking his arm, she softened her voice, "Please, for me?"

"Remember my message." Shawn picked up his briefcase and headed for the door.

"Beast." Leo mumbled under his breath.

Shawn could be heard muttering something under his breath. Leo looked at him and glared.

"What did you say?" Phoebe asked as they walked towards the front door.

" 'Credat Iudaios Atella, non ego.' It means 'Let Atella trust the Jews, I will not.' It's from Juvenile's sixth satire. I speak Latin, among other ancient languages. Phoebe, do you still want to have dinner tonight? I would understand if you didn't." Shawn said. "My behavior was unforgivable."  
"I've seen worse. I'll call you, around four. I have a big paper due in two weeks and have got to get to the library." She gave him a hug. He whispered something in her ear; she giggled and blushed.

After Phoebe returned to the kitchen, Leo turned to the women. "Phoebe, let me see your neck." He lifted her chin and carefully scanned her neck. "Did he bite you anywhere?"

"I thought he was nibbling my ears, but he wa… hey, watch it!" Leo jerked her head to the side.

"I need to make sure that the beast didn't infect you. You're sure that he didn't bite you anywhere else?" Leo asked again.

"Positive." Phoebe replied. "Is that why he had you against the wall? Did you accuse him of biting me?"

"No, he didn't like the message I had. The _Powers That Be_ want you two to stop dating." Leo informed her.

"Oh, so it's okay for you and Piper to get married, by it's not OK for me and Shawn to date?" Phoebe almost yelled, "That's fair!"

"It's not a matter of fair; it's a matter of not loosing one of the Charmed ones. I'm not half vampire." Leo said. "Now Piper, what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"I have some wedding details to go over with you." She glanced at Phoebe, "But that can wait." She walked over and wrapped Phoebe in a sisterly embrace. "It's alright. We'll find a way."

"I finally find a good man, well half man, and they tell me we can't be together." Phoebe buried her face into Piper's shoulder.

"How do you know he's a good man?" Leo asked.

"I saw into his soul. He loves me, unconditionally." Phoebe said.

Prue stepped in, "You said that's he's only half vampire, can he turn Phoebe?"

"Um, I didn't find out, probably. He has fangs and the blood of a vampire in his veins." Leo paused, "I was told that his father comes from a long line of vampires, dating back to a well-known Romanian nobleman." Piper got that 'I know' look and Leo's nod confirmed her suspicions.

"Go find out for sure, one way or the other, we need to know." Prue told the guardian.

"Okay, What time did you want me over tonight Piper?" Leo asked.

"How's seven sound?" She responded.

"It's a date." He kissed her goodbye and orbed out of the room.

"Why won't the _Powers_ let me be happy just once. I have been burned at the stake, seen one of you two killed repeatedly, and been their joke for a long time now. I want a life!" She shouted. Prue was about to say something when her cell phone rang. "Hello, Hi Steve, now's not a real good time, I'll call you later, Love you, bye."

"Even you get a man, but not me! No, Phoebe can't have a man!" She was loosing it.

-SMACK- Prue's right palm connected with Phoebe's left cheek.

"Prue! What the hell are you doing?" Piper blurted out.

"Getting me settled down. Thanks, I think." Phoebe rubbed her sore face.

"Sorry, I hate doing that, but you were getting hysterical." Prue apologized.

"I believe that the second sister you've slapped. I was the first." Piper tried to joke. "Now, when you get hysterical, will you astral project and slap yourself?"

"Sure." Prue answered.

"You were always the enforcer of the group." Phoebe laughed.

Cracking a smile, "Alright, I'll let one of you two do the slapping next time."

Phoebe turned serious. "Piper, I was at his hotel room because I had a vision. You were pregnant and in a bride's maid's dress, so was Prue."

"I was pregnant?!" Prue nearly shouted.

"No, you were just in a dress. He and I were in wedding attire. I think that we're meant to be together."

Good Dinner, Good conversation 

"How are the interviews going?" Phoebe asked between bites of her pasta.

Wiping his mouth, "I've found about ten people or so that I think will work out. The problem is that most of these people are former military personnel, so they have to be retrained on the use of non-lethal tactics and weapons. That's going to take time and money." Shawn looked at Phoebe's glass, "More wine?"

"Thank you. I need to know something; what happened today with Leo?"

"When you ran out of the room, he got this perverse smile; like he was enjoying the sight. That and I don't like White lighters. I had a run in with one of them a long time ago." He topped off both glasses.

"What happened?" Phoebe looked into his pain-filled eyes. "And how did you know he was a white lighter?"

"By the way he smelled, or rather the lack of smell. You see, all living creatures have a natural scent; He didn't have any. That told me he was either vampire or angel. Since I heard how you three reacted to my vampirism, I ruled that out, leaving only White lighter. Your smell is light, sort of like jasmine." Shawn sipped his wine. "As to your other question, The first white lighter I ever met prevented me from saving a little girl. She had run out into the street after her dog, this little puppy. I could of gotten to her and kept her from getting hit." Shawn had to pause, "The white lighter told me that I would have been killed; he also told me that I was not meant to die that day. My sacrifice was to be for the whole of mankind, not one child. It didn't make it any easier to watch her pass on."

"That's awful! How do you deal with something like that?" Phoebe wiped her eyes.

"I didn't deal with it; I went on a slaying rampage. I cleaned out entire nests of vampires; I killed every bloodsucker I ran into. 24 hours a day, for over three weeks. The watchers told me that if I had continued on that pace, I would have killed every vampire on the Eastern Seaboard in another month. I buried myself in my work, anything to not have to remember that little girl's face. I was exhausted, too tired to care about anyone or anything." Shawn exhaled, not liking the memories. "Then one morning, I was coming back into operations and caught a glimpse of myself in a computer screen that was off. I didn't recognize the beast that I saw. What I saw what the Council was wanting, their 'Perfect Weapon.' I slept for a week and when I woke up, I was ordered to do another job. After I refused, I ran."

"Why? What did you have to do?"

"Put a crossbow bolt into a six year old's right knee. They thought that her mother was protecting a vampire and wanted to get her, the mother, to talk." He grinned, "I told them where to stick that crossbow and escaped, with the women. The Council put me on the Rouge Slayers list and placed a $25,000, US funds, bounty on me. I was 15 at the time."

"You've been running for all these years." Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to stop running. I'm going to make this city my home, something I haven't had in over a decade."

"Let me be the first to welcome you to The City by the Bay." She leaned over and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Shawn! Wake up!" Phoebe yelled.

"Wha, huh?" He was panting and sweating.

"You were yelling in your sleep and waving your arms around. You okay?"

"I was having a nightmare. I have them every night." Shawn walked into the bathroom.

She heard water running in the sink. Phoebe looked at the clock on the nightstand; it read 3:14 AM. "You okay?" She tried to calm him as he returned to bed.

"I find it amazing that I still have my sanity after everything I've done in my life." He leaned over and kissed her.

"What have you done that I haven't? I've vanquished demons before." Phoebe asked.

"You use spells and potions, I could only use swords and weapons. The 'scorekeepers', as they called themselves, claim that I accumulated more kills than the past twelve slayers combined. When I left, the figure was about 1800 vampires and demons. They never told me how many humans were in the count; just that there were more than a few." Shawn flopped down on the bed. "Could we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Phoebe rolled on top of him.

"Human physiology. Specifically, erogenous zones and pleasure centers of the brain." Shawn began his non-verbal lecture.

For Her the Bell Tolls Saturday, April 28th 

"Shawn, what's the matter?" Phoebe paused just inside the church.

"I'm not sure how I'll react in the church, you may have to dance with a pile of ash. Unfortunately, I am a vampire." He waited outside.

"Get in here." She said. When he didn't burst into flames, he gave her a quick kiss. Phoebe walked down the hallway to the right, where Piper was waiting; Shawn looked for a seat on the left-hand side. Steve, Prue's boyfriend, waved him over.

"How's it going?" Shawn started small talk.

"Unfortunately, I know I have job security. When will people stop eating artery clogging fast food? What's new on the corporate front?"

"We just signed two new clients and have another one wanting to meet with us. R&D is working on some new body armor and a fast acting tranquilizer dart. Both will have civilian applications." Shawn replied.

"You mean your company is doing the MO-497 protocols?" Steve asked.

"How did you find out?"

"I read about it in a medical journal last week. It said that your new drug could replace a whole class of local anesthesia. Do you know what this will mean?"

"You doctors won't be able to overcharge us as much." Shawn joked.

"I'll remember that next time I'm taking a bullet out of your ass."

"You've never taken a bullet out of my ass. My shoulder yes, but not my ass."

"Just remember to duck next time."

"You know you're probably the next one to do this." Shawn changed the subject.

"Huh? I missed something?"

"Phoebe is always telling me how Prue is planning your wedding and she's just waiting for you to commit. I think Phoebe is just trying to get me to take our relationship to the next level." Shawn filled him in.

"Well, I've just been waiting for the right time." Steve told him.

"Don't wait too long or she might not." Shawn advised. "Did Leo look nervous? He hasn't done this in, what 60 or 70 years?"

"He's fine, it's Piper I'm worried about." Steve replied. "She was about to hyperventilate."

"Good thing there was a doctor in the house." They had a laugh.

"…And by the power vested in me by God and The State of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You my kiss the bride." The Minister announced. "I am pleased to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Leo Wyatt."

The assembled crowd rose and broke into applause. Leo and Piper left the Alter area, followed by Prue, then Phoebe.

"This may be Piper's wedding, but you are without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in this church." Shawn whispered to Phoebe as he passed her in the receiving line.

"Shawn, I'm going to hold you to that in the morning." She answered with a naughty grin.

"Congratulations Piper. Leo." Shawn extended his right hand. Leo shook it.

"Thank you." He replied. Shawn walked outside.

"Could someone hand me a jacket, the temperature just dropped." Piper commented.

"I didn't want him here today." Leo replied coldly.

"The invitation to Phoebe was 'and Guest'." Piper kept smiling and greeting.

December 2001 

"What should I get Shawn for Christmas?" Phoebe asked as the three sisters walked through the mall.

"How about a vacation. He's been going non-stop since Securtech started." Piper joked.

"Remember how hard you were working when the first P3 opened? You nearly worked yourself into a grave." She stopped, "I get your point. How is the new club doing?"

"Learn from my mistakes, Grasshopper." Piper joked. "Better than the first. Since I already had the one, People were lining up two hours before we opened."

"You two could leave after you graduate. What is your degree in anyway?" Prue asked.

"Double majored actually. Contemporary Urban mythology and Psychology with a minor in English Lit." She answered.

"Has he asked 'the question' yet?" Piper asked.

"No, am I not worthy of marriage?" Phoebe angled towards the travel agency.

"He's probably just nervous. It took Steve seeing me in a car accident to propose." Prue told her.

"I would prefer to avoid that." Phoebe said, browsing the cruises.

"A cruise, how romantic?" Piper noted.

"I've always wanted to go on one." Phoebe looked up. "I think the wonder twins over there are Jonesing on you. No, you Piper." She turned and looked at the identical twins standing by the coffee bar. She smiled and held up her left hand, fingering the wedding band.

Phoebe jerked, "Those two are not what they seem."

"Telemarketers? Cultists?" Piper asked.

"Demons." Phoebe answered. "Could we go? We need to check out the Book."

Bad news, Worse news 

"Hey I found them!" Prue called down from the attic.

"Who?" Shawn asked from behind Phoebe. They were eating Chinese take-out. He handed Prue a box of sweet and sour pork.

"The twins we saw at the mall today. They're assassins for the forces of evil. Their weapon of choice is a crossbow." Prue filled in the blanks. "I thought I ordered the Grilled Pepper Steak?"

"I've seen these two, at the reservoir." Shawn added, handing her another box. "Try this one."

"That makes sense, they draw power from water." Prue read down farther. "Thanks."

"Crossbows, been a while since I handled one of those." Shawn joked. "What's the plan?"

Prue began explaining her idea.

"Anything on those night-vision goggles?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet, but there's too much background light." Shawn removed the headset. "My nose is better anyway." He sniffed the air.

"Anything, yet?" Piper asked, trying not to laugh at the sight.

Shawn's left hand shot out and caught the arrow less than two inches from Prue's face.

"Thanks." She mentally hurled the arrow back in the direction it had come from.

Shawn ran after the arrow, trying to confront the assassin. He paused in front of an outcropping of rocks. The second demon raised his crossbow and took aim at Shawn's back. He centered his bolt right between Shawn's shoulder blades.

"Tonight you die, Stalker." He whispered as he pulled the trigger.

"**Look Out!"** Phoebe shoved Shawn out of the way.

Picking himself up off the ground, Shawn called out. "Pheebs?" He noticed her eyes looking at him. They were half closed.

"Oh God, No!" Piper yelled.

Shawn looked at the demon; his eyes were blazing with anger and hatred. He bellowed in rage. A call that came not from his lungs, but from his soul. As Shawn charged the demon, it disappeared into thin air.

The Astral Plain 

"Leo, do you feel that." The elder White lighter asked.

"Something is very wrong in the mortal realm." The other elder replied.

"I'll go check it out." Leo said as he prepared to orb out.

"STOP!" Yelled the elder, as a wave of black mist rolled over the temple.

Leo shivered and checked on the elders. "What was that? I haven't felt chills since I was living."

"That my young friend that was pure, unadulterated anger and rage." The ancient elder answered as he exited the temple. "It is my worst fears come to fruition. One demon has pushed the Day Stalker over the edge."

"And he could do what?"

"Go on a killing rampage that could end the lives of most demons in the western United States, if not stopped."

"What's wrong with that? I thought that the demon population needed to be controlled." Leo asked.

"The Day Stalker won't care if the demon is good or evil. Just that it is a demon. Plus the watchers will try to intervene much to their doom."

"Elder, I just came from the library and must show you this." A young looking researcher showed a leather bound volume. "Phoebe Halliwell was not meant to die on this night, neither is any other member of the Charmed Ones family."

"Somehow, she changed the course of history, again. You want me to bring her back to life?" Leo asked.

"You can't do that, unless one is willing to give their life." The researcher told him.

"I'm on it." Leo orbed out.

"Leo! We need you!" Piper yelled at the cloudless sky.

"Phoebe, wake up!" Prue had tears streaming down her face.

Shawn pushed past the two sisters and knelt beside the fallen Phoebe. As gently as he could, Shawn removed the bolt from her chest.

"Love, you." Were Phoebe's last words.

"Phoebe, you can't die, you three are destined to save the world." Shawn held her close, "If I could, I would trade places with you in a heartbeat."

"That can be arranged." Leo orbed in. "The '_Powers_' said that I could give her life, if someone was willing to give up theirs."

"Prue, do you still have your tape recorder?" Shawn asked. He knew she always had one with her; she was dictating messages to herself constantly.

'Ya, why?" She handed it to him.

"I'll be right back." He walked away.

5 minutes had passed, by Piper's watch. Shawn was just returning.

"Have Phoebe to listen to this when she wakes up." Shawn handed Prue the tape player. "Prue, Piper, over the last ten months, you become family I never had. I will miss you." He gave each woman a hug, "Leo, could I have a minute?"

"I'll be over here." Leo walked a few steps away.

Shawn stroked Phoebe's hair; "You helped remind me what it is to be human." He kissed her still warm lips one final time. "For that gift, I owe you more than I could ever give you." He placed a black felt box in her jacket pocket. "I'm ready."

"Okay, take her hands. Shawn, the other white lighter was right, your sacrifice will be for all mankind." Leo placed a hand on Shawn and Phoebe's shoulder. His hands began to glow; Shawn gasped and fell over backwards. Phoebe inhaled, and began to cough.

"Whoa, Leo what happened?" She sat up slowly. He shielded her from Shawn's body. "It was like some weird out-of-body experience."

"You had a nasty bump on the head." Leo helped her to her feet.

"Oh Phoebe, don't ever scare us like that again." Prue said to her sister. Piper joined them in the celebration.

"Ribs… Breaking." Phoebe croaked.

"Phoebe, what the hell were you thinking?" Piper asked, "You've seen Shawn catch arrows before."

"Where's Shawn?" Phoebe looked around.

"He sacrificed his life for yours." Leo told her, as he stepped aside.

"No, he can't be." Phoebe ran to his side. Shaking him she screamed. "Wake up Shawn!"

"Phoebe, he asked that you hear this tape." Prue pressed the play button.

'Dearest Phoebe, if you're listening to this tape, than Leo's magic worked. I know that you don't understand what I've done, but know that I did this because I love you. I know how you feel, I lost you; and I was lost without you. I know these words will not ease your pain, but I hope they will help you make sense of it.

There are two reasons I made this trade. The first reason was to complete The Power of Three. The world needs the Power of Threemore than it needs me. The other is because I love you. I know what you're thinking, if I love you, how can I leave you? Well, I found that I love you so much, that if I couldn't have you in my life, I didn't want to live.

You and your sisters helped me to answer a question asked over 15 years ago:

'_**When there's nothing left to live for, What are you willing to die for?'**_

One of my teachers at the watchers academy asked me that; I told him I didn't understand the question. He said that only when I had an answer would I understand the question. Now, I understand.

I will love you forever.'

The tape stopped.

Phoebe broke down. "Shawn." Was all she croaked out.

"He really loved you." Prue tried to comfort her sister.

"The world may need me, but I need you." She whispered to the sky.

"Are you okay Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Leo, bring him back." Phoebe requested. Tears ran down her face.

"I can't. I was only given power to bring one person back. Shawn decided that was to be you." Leo replied.

"What do you think we should do with Shawn's body?" Prue asked.

"Weight it down and throw it in the bay." Leo said. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. His jaw was dislocated and carried the imprint of Phoebe's shoe.

She was in a fighting stance, "Get out of my sight!"

"Leo." Piper jerked her head slightly. She had the 'not-the-smartest-thing-you-ever-said' look.

"Al-ite." He mumbled, holding his jaw, as he orbed out.

Phoebe looked at Shawn's unmoving body. She knelt down next to it and gently brushed the dirt off of his face.

"We should take into Sunnydale. He told me that his adopted brother lives there." Phoebe said weakly. She closed his eyes one final time. "No matter what he did in his life, he deserves a decent funeral."

"Come on Phoebe, Let's go home." Piper said as Prue levitated Shawn's body.

"Where should we put him?" Piper asked. She headed for the kitchen.

"How about on the couch. Tomorrow we can ask Darryl to try to get a death certificate." Prue realized that Phoebe was sitting next to Shawn's body. "Oh, Phoebe sorry."

"What?" Phoebe asked. She was in the daze, waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

"Drink this. It'll help." Piper put a mug of tea in her hand. Phoebe just sat and stared at her fallen lover. "Phoebe, drink." Piper tipped the mug to Phoebe's lips.

"Thank you." Phoebe whispered.

Five minutes later, Phoebe was asleep.

"I hate to do that, but she needs sleep." Piper said. Prue looked at her funny; she stopped flipping through an organizer. "I dissolved two sleeping pills in the tea." Piper explained.

"I found a number for a Rupert Giles in Shawn's address book, it has a Sunnydale prefix." Prue had a phone.

"Make the call." Piper said.

One week later, The face of Despair 

Phoebe walked into the kitchen; she still wore the sweat pants and T-shirt that Piper and Prue had dressed her in the night Shawn died.

"Look, it's the missing Halliwell sister." Prue joked. "I'll call off the search parties."

"Screw you, bitch." Phoebe shot back, giving Prue the finger. She pulled a bottle from the freezer.

"Phoebe, you going to ruin your life if you keep this up!" Piper said. "You're drinking half a bottle of vodka a day, you sleep like 12 or 14 hours, and you're letting yourself go to hell."

"Don't you get it? I don't care." Phoebe slammed the bottle on the counter. "I've got nothing left to care about."

"You have us." Piper tried to give sister some hope.

"That's not the same." Phoebe looked at her sister.

Prue mentally opened the freezer door; Phoebe jumped at the movement. Piper used the distraction and grabbed the bottle.

"Give that back!" Phoebe lunged. Piper sidestepped the charging Phoebe. As she missed, Prue caught her. Phoebe's momentum took the two women to the floor.

Sitting up, Prue held her sister. "Talk to me, Phoebe, Please." She stroked Phoebe's matted, tangled hair.

"Every time I touch something, I see Shawn's face. Every time I walk into my room, I see Shawn sitting there. That," she pointed to the bottle in Piper's hand, "is the only relief I get. When I drink, I don't have to see Shawn's face and know that I failed." She burst into tears. "I couldn't protect an innocent."

"You did save an innocent. Shawn made the decision to give up his life for you." Prue tried to comfort her grieving sister. "Before you came back, Shawn kissed you and said something like 'Thank you for reminding me what it's like to be human'. I think you did save him from being a monster." Piper handed Prue a message.

"Phoebe, did Shawn ever mentioned a woman named Sue?" Prue read the note.

"That's the counselor he was seeing. You think maybe I should talk to her?" Phoebe started to stand, but fell back to her knees. She managed to get to the trash can before she lost the contents of her stomach. "I don't feel so good." She dry heaved, twice. What little strength Phoebe had left her, she slumped to the floor. Rolling over onto her back, she whisper "Kill me now, please."

"When was the last time you had anything to eat that wasn't," Piper looked at the bottle, "80 Proof?" Prue set a damp cloth on Phoebe's forehead.

"The… day…" She still couldn't say it. Phoebe's tears started anew; Prue rocked her slowly.

"Let it all out Pheebs. Let the pain go." After a few minutes, Phoebe's crying stopped.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly.

"For what?" Prue asked, "For having a momentary lapse of judgement, for caring about another person."

"Remember how messed up I was when Leo almost died." Piper handed Phoebe a cup of tea. "There's nothing but tea in this one."

"Thank you." Phoebe curled up and sipped the tea. She looked smaller than normal. "I don't deserve your kindness. How can you two put up with me."

Leo orbed in, "Phoebe, if you want, I've been given permission to take your pain away."

"What's the catch? You've never liked Shawn." Phoebe looked at her bother-in-law.

"I would have to take all your memories of Shawn, not just the last week."

"But, then I wouldn't remember the good times we had together."

"No, but you can't miss someone you never knew." Leo moved closer.

Phoebe inhaled, she felt like someone was behind her. Strong arms gently wrapped around and held her; like Shawn had on so many nights. She closed her eyes and recalled the first night Shawn held her, they were walking on the pier. The sun was setting over the Pacific; she had never been happier. Phoebe looked Leo in the eyes and made her choice.

"No, I'll work through the pain somehow. I would rather have the pain and remember the man, than not have anything at all."

"Suit yourself." Leo orbed out.

Phoebe dropped to her knees, tears returning. "I swear, that is the coldest thing he's ever tried."

"Shhhhh, it's alright Phoebe." Prue and Piper held their sister some more. After her tears stopped, Phoebe sat at the table and slowly sipped the tea. "Thank you, both of you."

"It's what sisters are for." Piper said. "God, I sound like a greeting card.

"If the clubs ever fails, you can go into creative writing." Prue joked.

"Could you make me a light lunch, I'm going to change." She slowly rose to her feet, with some help. "Then I'll call Sue."

"I also suggest a shower." Prue added.

"Do I smell that bad?" Phoebe sniffed the air.

"Yes." Both sisters answered.

"You want some soup?" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, please. Chicken noodle if you have it." Phoebe walked slowly upstairs.

"Um, Pheebs, before you go upstairs there's one more thing. We never told you this, but just before you came back to us, Shawn put this in your coat pocket." Piper held up a black felt jewelry box.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked as she took the box.

"My guess is an engagement ring." Prue replied.

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?"

"We weren't sure you could handle this too."

"I'll learn."

The Journey back, Tuesday, December 18th 

"Hello, Phoebe?" A middle aged woman said.

"Yes, I appreciate you seeing me on short notice." She replied.

"Well, from the tone of your voice and what you were saying, you sounded like you needed some help." The psychiatrist replied in a soft, calming voice. "If I could ask, how did you find out about our office?"

"Shawn Wolff, he was my fiancée. He told me about you." Phoebe explained.

"Was, you two broke up?" Sue inquired.

"He was… killed… last Monday." Phoebe started to crack. "He, um, was, oh god how can I tell you this?"

"Shawn told me about your 'Charmed' life." Sue informed her.

"I took… an arrow… that… that was…was meant for him. And he…" She began crying. "Shawn gave up… his own life, for me." Phoebe's tears intensified. "He died so I could live. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I've started drinking, a lot. I miss Shawn."

"It's alright. Grief is normal." Sue replied. "So is guilt," Phoebe looked at her funny, "You feel guilty because he's gone and you're still here."

Sue and Phoebe talked for an hour.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sue asked.

"I think so, I still miss Shawn." She wiped her eyes.

"He was a good man. Phoebe, I can't offer you a miracle solution or a quick fix; all I can offer is the hope that things will get better. Maybe not today, next week or next month; but things will get better." Sue handed Phoebe her card. "This has my cellular and home numbers. I'm here if you need me."

"I don't have much money; I just graduated college, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to pay what I owe." Phoebe prepared for the worst.

"I had an arrangement with Shawn, he provided corporate security for my office in exchange for his sessions. I'm willing to extend that to you because of the circumstances." Sue saw Phoebe's first smile in over a week.

Mending Fences, The Manor 

"Prue, Piper, could I talk to you guys?" Phoebe sat on the floor facing her sisters.

"What's up?" Piper asked.

"How was your session?" Prue inquired.

"I want to start by apologizing for the way I've been acting this last week." She held up her hand to silence Prue's objection. "I tried to find a solution where there were only more problems." She took a deep breath, "Shawn's death," That was the first time she had said those words. "Is no excuse for me to be a drunken bitch. Instead of asking for help, I crawled inside a bottle and hoped that I would die." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I hope you two can forgive my behavior."

"If we can overcome my drug addiction; then we can get through this." Piper said.

"You handled this pretty well, all things considered. I'd have been downing the whole bottle." Prue told her.

"I don't have your tolerance, lush." Phoebe cracked. The three had a good laugh.

"I am not a lush. A hell raiser, a cast iron bitch, and a control freak maybe." Prue tried to sound serious.

"Come here." Piper held her arms out. "I thought I told you to learn from my mistakes? I didn't find any answers in a bottle either."

"I'm just glad you came to your senses and got help." Prue joined the group hug.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your car? I need to go somewhere tomorrow?" Phoebe asked. "I need to go to Sunnydale."

"Just don't leave the tank on 'E' this time." Prue handed over her keys.

"Willow Rosenberg?" Phoebe asked the blonde.

"Buffy, Willow's roommate. You are?" She asked.

"Phoebe Halliwell. We have a mutual friend," Phoebe answered, "Shawn Wolff."

"How is he?" Willow walked out of the bathroom.

Exhaling, "Dead. He sacrificed his life for mine." Phoebe filled them in.

"When, how?" Willow fell onto her bed.

"These demon assassins were after us and I jumped in front of the arrow meant for Shawn. He agreed to give up his life so that I could live. We were engaged." She pulled her necklace up to show them the ring. It was a simple half-karat set in a gold band.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said, "Does Giles know?"

"Ya, my sister called and told him what had happened. He arranged for the burial." Phoebe told them. "Shawn was interned at Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery. I plan on going there after we talk. Shawn had a lot of good things to say about you two."

"That explains why Giles has been acting so depressed lately." Buffy said.

"Would you mind if I came too?" Willow asked.

Smiling, "I think he'd like that." Phoebe answered.

"How are you holding up?" Buffy asked, grabbing her coat.

"It's getting, not easier but, I'm managing. I miss him so much." Phoebe willed herself to not cry.

"If there's anything you need, just call." Willow told her.

"Thank you." Phoebe wiped a single tear from her eye.

'_Shawn V. Wolff_

_May he find the peace he never had_

_January 12, 1975 – December 9, 2001'_

"It doesn't seem right. He didn't deserve this." Willow looked at the headstone. Simple, yet powerful.

"I just talked to Giles. He said that the Council took him off the list. They will also respect his final resting place." Buffy told them, closing her cell phone.

"Maybe now, his restless soul can rest." Phoebe wiped the tear from her eye. "Goodbye Shawn, I will miss you." She whispered to herself. She thought that someone had just wrapped their arms around her; but no one was near.

Buffy felt like they were being watched but said nothing.

Old Enemies, New Approach Friday, December 21st 

"Phoebe, you got some mail." Piper yelled upstairs.

"Who's it from?" She came down the stairs.

"Doesn't say." Piper replied.

Phoebe opened the envelope and read the one page, hand-written message. She broke into tears. "It's from those demons. They said that I'll stay dead now that I don't have my man."

Prue walked in the door. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"The demons sent her some hate mail." Piper filled her in.

"What are we going to do Phoebe?" Prue looked at her little sister.

Inhaling, she wiped the tears from her eyes; they burned with a newfound fire. The fire of vengeance. "We're going to kill them." She headed upstairs to the **Book of Shadows**.

"Don't you mean vanquish?" Prue asked.

"Not this time." She lowered her voice, "Maybe never again."

"It says here that these two can be killed by forged weapons and physical injuries." Phoebe read.

"Is there a spell or potion?" Piper asked.

"Not that I see." Phoebe replied.

"Wait here while I go get my bazooka." Prue joked.

"Shawn has some stuff in his truck." Phoebe headed to the pick-up parked outside.

"WOW. He was prepared." Piper whistled as they looked in the capped bed of the truck.

"I call sword." Phoebe grabbed it from the hanger.

"What is that?" Piper pointed to a tube about four inches across and three feet long.

"Rocket propelled Grenade. This thing will punch a hole in a tank, should work on a demon. You want it?" Phoebe reached for the high explosive launcher.

"No, but I'll take the crossbow."

"I want the crossbow." Prue countered.

"Here, both of you take one." Phoebe handed them each a crossbow. "Take this too." Phoebe handed Prue a gunbelt and pistol.

"What is it?" Prue handed it to Piper.

"Wolff arms, 12mm pistol. Shawn's company designed these little beauties." She was strapping on a double holster of her own. She slapped a full clip into the handle and pulled the receiver back, chambering a round.

"When did you learn to handle a gun?" Piper asked.

"Shawn showed me."

"I don't want it." Prue said.

"Me either." Piper handed the gun back.

"Okay, can I interest you in some extra arrows?" Phoebe asked before she locked up the truck.

The Reservoir 

"Okay, do you know where they are?" Piper looked around. "Phoebe?"

"Sorry, just a little Déjà vu. I'm all right." She cocked her head to one side. "One's over there," She pointed to a group of shrubs, "And the other is…" her left hand darted out and deftly caught the arrow in front of Prue's face.

"That is twice they've tried that." Prue then realized what had happened. "Phoebe that was incredible."

"Let's give this back to its owner." She pointed it at the shrubs. Prue mentally launched the arrow at the demon. He jumped up, the bolt sticking out of his left thigh.

"This ends tonight." Phoebe charged the assassin.

He kicked at her with his injured leg; she blocked it with her right hand, spun in front of his knee and drove the arrow through the demon's leg with an elbow smash. Phoebe followed this with a spinning heel kick to the jaw. Her sisters were stunned; this was not their Phoebe.

"Did I miss the main event?" Leo appeared beside them.

"Who is that and where is Phoebe?" Piper asked her husband.

"She's right there. Oh, you mean where did she get this new attitude and fighting style? Look again." He waved his hand.

They saw Phoebe with Shawn's image superimposed over her.

"He asked the _Powers_ if he could help her if she decided on her own to fight these demons. They agreed." Leo explained.

The demon began a meager counter attack; Phoebe stood her ground. She effortlessly blocked everything he threw at her. In desperation, the demon threw dirt into Phoebe's eyes. The gritty mixture caused near blindness for the young witch. The demon took advantage and began pummeling Phoebe. On her knees, Phoebe could be heard talking to herself.

"I trust you." Phoebe closed her eyes and blocked the kick meant for her head. She charged the demon. As she ran her shoulder into his midsection, she brought her foot up behind her and planted it in the demon's face, a perfect scorpion kick. The assassin dropped to his knees, greenish-blue blood pouring through his hands.

The group watched in horror as Phoebe/Shawn flipped over the demon, and kicked him in the back of the head. He fell face down, unconscious. Phoebe stood over the demon and grasped his chin. Piper turned away before they heard the wet snap of his neck breaking.

"Where are you?" Phoebe shouted. She wiped the dirt from her eyes.

"You should always watch your back." The second demon said. He was standing behind Phoebe and to her left. "You will pay for killing my partner."

In that moment, all her pain and anger came to a boiling head. She spun on her right heel and drew. The twin pistols belched flame and lead. 30 bullets later, Phoebe stood staring at the demon; he didn't even have a scratch.

"What the hell?" Phoebe mumbled.

"Only forged weapons can stop me. Now, shall we finish this with some style?" The demon drew a broadsword. Dropping the empty guns, Phoebe charged. She drew Shawn's Katana and struck in one motion. The demon blocked her strike and countered. They traded blows; the tempered steel meeting and separating faster than the eye could follow. The demon possessed superior strength and the heavier blade, but Phoebe's anger and pain drove her.

"You cannot defeat me!" The demon bellowed as he knocked the sword from her grasp. He kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. "I killed you once, I killed your man, and tonight, after I kill you again, I will drink from your skull." He lunged, meaning to impale Phoebe.

At the last second, she clapped her hands, catching the sword. "Then tonight, you go thirsty." She pushed back on the sword, cutting his head open with the hilt.

Phoebe executed a reverse handspring and picked up her fallen sword. Turning, she saw the demon had retrieved his crossbow.

"I was always better with this anyway. He aimed at Phoebe, slowly tightening his trigger finger. The demon suddenly screamed in pain. Piper's arrow had gone wide left, while Prue hit the demon in the right butt cheek. Spinning around to face the sisters, he roared in pain.

"I'll kill you first." He took aim at Piper. As he tightened his grip on the trigger, Phoebe stepped around the demon and sliced upwards. As the severed hand landed the bolt flew off into the night. The demon clutched his wounded arm; Phoebe sliced the demon across the abdomen. He fell to his knees.

"Any last requests?" Phoebe twirled the sword.

"Strike true, if you have the nerve." He taunted her.

Phoebe turned and stepped away from her adversary. The demon grinned as if he knew she couldn't kill him. Phoebe spun, aiming for the neck; the razor edge of the Japanese sword neatly cleaved the demon's head from his shoulders. Out of reflex Piper caught the grisly trophy. She threw it in reflex; Leo caught it in midair.

"Now you can't say you never got head from Piper." Phoebe joked. Prue was about make a crack, but Phoebe's eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"OH NO." Prue and Piper ran to her sister, "Phoebe, wake up!" Piper gently tapped Phoebe's cheeks.

"Wha, Whoa? Piper stop that." She coughed, " What happened? Why do I hurt all over?" She curled up and clutched her stomach as the blood dripped from her mouth.

"You don't remember?" Prue tried to help her to a sitting position. The pain was too much.

Grimacing, "The last thing I remember is hearing Shawn's voice saying, 'Trust me.' Then, I find Piper slapping me." Phoebe tried to sit up again.

"Shawn took possession of your body for the fight." Leo told her. "Hold still." He placed his hands on her midsection. "How's that?"

"Better, thanks." She stood on wobbly legs.

"Hello, dearest Phoebe." Shawn's form glowed blue. "I told you that I would never leave you."

"Shawn?" She tried to embrace him, but she passed right through the image.

"Phoebe, I wish I could hold you in my arms just once more." Shawn looked at the shirt she was wearing. "Did you get that out of my closet?"

"Ya, why?" Phoebe grinned.

He swiped at her playfully, "Because I would like my shirt back. Even though it does look better on you."

"If you want it, you have to come take it from me." She teased. "Besides, you're a ghost, you don't need it."

Shawn looked up at the sky. "Calm down, we have eternity to play chess. Alright, Give me a minute."

The three witches looked at him, "Who was that?" Prue asked.

"The ultimate _Power that be_." He answered.

"God?" Prue asked.

"Not quite. Think of it as God's right hand. I'll see you at home." He disappeared.

"Shawn!" Phoebe called out. She fell to her knees, crying. "That's the second time I've lost him. What did I ever do?"

"Let's get home." Piper began herding them towards her jeep.

The Manor 

"Piper this is great. How did you get the meat so tender?" Prue was starting on her second piece of roast.

"It's been slow roasting in beef broth all day. I marinated this thing over night. Something wrong with your dinner Phoebe?" She hadn't touched her food.

"I'm just not hungry right now. I guess seeing Shawn tonight brought up some memories." She picked up her fork and pushed some of her vegetables around on her plate.

"Did someone mention my name?" A familiar voice asked.

"Shawn?" Phoebe jumped up from her chair and ran into the family room. "Is that really you?" He opened his arms and held her tight.

"Yes, Phoebe, it's really me. I'm back." He kissed her passionately.

Phoebe jumped when the cold water hit them. "Piper, what the hell is that for?"

"You two have been like that for almost two minutes." Piper tossed them towels to dry off with.

"It's been almost two weeks since I was able to do that. What's for dinner? I'm starving." The four of them returned to the meal.

Shawn slipped the necklace off. "Hold up, there's two things I have to do." Shawn removed the ring. He took Phoebe's left hand and slipped the ring on her third finger. "I heard what you told Buffy and Willow, did you mean it?"

"Yes, I did." She kissed him. "Welcome to the family."

"Set another plate Piper." Prue tapped her on the arm, "Let's leave these two alone."

"What's the other thing?" Phoebe broke their kiss.

"This," He began to pull her shirt out of her pants. "You said that I would have to take it from you."

"I didn't mean in the middle of the living room."

"You have somewhere else in mind?" Shawn looked at her.

"Maybe?"

"I love it when you think dirty."

Good Food, Better Conversation 

"Shawn, slow down. We have plenty of food." Piper said. He was vacuuming his plate.

"Sorry, I haven't had anything to eat since, what day did I die?" Shawn speared some more vegetables.

"The 9th, I think. The last week and a half has been a little rough." Phoebe joked. She too was enjoying the meal. "It's so good to see you again. How long do you have here?"

"Until the day I die. I worked out a deal with the _"Powers that Be"_ and they brought me back to life. Nobody outside of us will ever know that I was dead," He sipped his milk. "To the rest of the world, I was on vacation."

"What did you have to bargain with?" Prue asked.

"The future. Specifically, Phoebe's." He made a sandwich with the roast and fresh bread. "I missed this bread. The after life doesn't have food. San Francisco has the best bread, but it can't compete with a good cheese steak." He caught his rambling. "Sorry, the futures. I showed them what was happening to Phoebe since I died. I told them that there were four possible endings." He took a bite of the sandwich. "First, she becomes a drunkard and the power of three is broken. Second, she gets herself or one of her sisters killed by her actions." Shawn cut a slice of pie and poured some more milk. "The third outcome was that Phoebe could snap under the pressure and turn into a vengeful witch. She was already well on her way."

"A what?" Piper interrupted.

"A vengeful witch, a good witch that turns to evil. With Phoebe's potential, that could be a really big problem." Shawn forked up some of the apple pie. "And the forth way was to return me to the living and let things run their course. I found out that neither of us were supposed to die that night."

"How come you did die?" Phoebe asked. Shawn fed her a small piece of pie.

"The white lighters felt that we should be separated. They didn't like the match." He turned his head and burped.

"You're welcome." Piper called from the kitchen.  
"LEO!" Phoebe called.

"What's up?" He noticed Shawn, "Hi there, what are you doing here?"

"Having dinner with my fiancée and future in-laws. We didn't tear you away from anything?"

"No, what can I do for you Pheebs?" Leo's eyes darted around nervously.

"I was just wondering, which White lighter ordered Shawn's death?"

"I had nothing to do with it. The order came from higher up. That's all I know." Leo orbed out before they could ask anymore questions.

"Wimp." Phoebe said at the empty space. Shawn stuck a fork full of pie in her mouth.

"I wish Leo did things like that." Piper said under her breath.

"Like what?" Prue asked.

"The little things like the sharing food and the romantic touching… Dirty talking." She caught her slip. "Did I say that last one out loud?"

" 'Friad so. Relax, it's just the post wedding cool down. I read about it in some rag I did a shoot for."

"Still, I miss it." Piper replied. She carried some out of the dishes.

That Night, Shawn's Apartment 

"Shawn, that was…" Phoebe wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Orgasmic?" Shawn joked.

"That too. I missed you." She kissed him tenderly.

"Your mom says hi." He said when the kiss broke.

"WHAT did you say?" Phoebe looked him dead in the eyes.

"I saw her and my mother in the afterlife." Shawn replied. "She wanted me to tell you that she's proud of the three of you. My mom likes you too, so does dad."

"Your dad? How did he get in?"

"He had a soul," Shawn laughed. "A vampire with a soul. I saw him as a full human. I look just like him. They were so happy that I had found someone like you."

"That must have been tough. Having to say good bye to every one again." Phoebe brushed the hair from his face.

"Not as tough as loosing you. I'm sorry you had to see me dead." Shawn caressed her. "The afterlife is a magnificent place."

"Tell me about it" Phoebe asked.

"Beautiful, peaceful. Here, there's pain and suffering. There were a million reasons to stay, and I could only think of one reason to come back."

"What was that?" Phoebe giggled as he stroked her side.

"You," Shawn answered. "I would have fought all the demons in Hell for just one chance to be with you."

"I love you Shawn." Phoebe kissed him.

April 1st, 2002. 

"I thought flu season was over?" Piper said as she wiped her mouth. She had been sick for almost a two weeks.

"You've been fighting that cold for awhile now. Let me check your temperature." Phoebe placed her hand on Piper's forehead. She gasped and jerked.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I saw why you're sick."

"It's the flu. I've had it enough times to know." She repeated.

"You can call it the flu now, but in eight more months, you better give it a name." Phoebe corrected.

"Huh, what did you say cryptic girl?" Prue caught the end of the conversation.

"Piper's pregnant." Phoebe said.

"I am not. What day is it?" She looked at the calendar.

"April first." Prue answered.

Laughing, "Nice try Phoebe. You almost had me with that one."

"I'm serious. How late are you?" Phoebe asked.

Thinking for a minute, "Damn, almost two weeks." She grabbed her purse. "Phoebe, run down to the drug store and get me one of those home pregnancy tests." She then vomited into the trash can.

"Be right back. Where are my keys?" She started looking on the table.

"Shawn took your car to get the brakes fixed." Prue reminded her.

"Take mine." Piper tossed her the keys.

"WELLLL?" Prue asked, through the bathroom door.

The timer dinged. "Oh God, no."

Prue and Phoebe rushed into the bathroom. "What?"

"It's pink." Phoebe held up the stick. "I'm pregnant." She got a panicked look on her face. "I am sooooo not ready for a child. Leo!"

"You rang." He joked.

"Yes I did, dad." She countered.

"Dad? Nice try with the April fools joke…" She showed him the test results.

"You're pregnant?"

Nodding, "Yes. Well according to this test. I'm going tomorrow to the doctor."

"This is wonderful news." Leo gave her a hug and spun her around.

"Leo, that didn't help my nausea." Piper looked green.

"Sorry. Do you need anything? Ice cream? Pickles?" Leo asked.

"That sounds nasty." Prue broke into the conversation. "Will you still be able to be in our weddings? Phoebe's is in July and mine is in two weeks."

"Should be, if I can shake this morning sickness."

"I could help with that." Leo started to wave his hand, but stopped. He looked at the ceiling "Okay, I'll be right there. I gotta go, duty calls." He orbed out of the room.

"I think I saw something in the Book of Shadows. Mom probably put something in there." Phoebe said.

"With three daughters she probably did." Prue concurred.

"Here's a recipe for a tea that is supposed to settle ones stomach." Prue read the ingredients to Piper.

"I'm going to the kitchen." She ran down the stairs.

"I hope I never get that sick." Prue whispered to Phoebe.

"You'll probably get sicker." Phoebe walked out of the attic. "I'm meeting Shawn in an hour, we have to see the minister and check on a reception hall."

"Why not have the reception at P3." She followed.

"I never thought of that. Isn't that where you're having yours."

"Ya, the owner cut me a good deal on hall rental. Have you and Shawn picked a song yet?" Prue asked.

"We've narrowed it down to a few songs. Which one did you pick?"

"We went with '_From this moment on_' by Shania Twain." Prue checked her electronic organizer.

"Prue goes country? No way." Phoebe laughed. "Shawn said that that one song from 'City of Angles' should be our song. He insists that the first line is about us." Phoebe remarked.

"What's the line?" Prue asked.

"It goes something like, 'and I'd give up forever to touch you.'"

"If you think about it, he did."

"What?" Phoebe looked confused.

"Gave up forever to touch you. He came back from the dead." Prue said. "Where are you two going for the honeymoon?"

"We got a package deal at Disney World. Four days in the parks and a weeks cruise."

"So, you finally get that cruise."

"Where are you and the good doctor going?" Phoebe asked.

"Lake Tahoe."

July 17, 2002 

"Shawn, are you okay?" Giles asked the pacing man.

"No, I am scared." Shawn replied. "I've faced thousands of demons and I'm scared of a wedding ceremony."

"Look at me." Giles grabbed his stepbrother's shoulders. "Take a deep breath, exhale, again. Now, the important questions; Do you love this woman?"

"More than anyone in the world." Shawn said without pause.

"Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Is she and at least one of her sisters here?"

"Yes."  
"Is the minister here?"

"Yeah."

"Then relax, this is supposed to be the best day of your life. The five most important people are here."

"Five?" Shawn looked confused.

"The minister, the bride and groom, and two witnesses. The rest of the people are just extras."

"Thanks Giles."

"I just wish dad were here to see this." Giles lamented.

"I have a feeling that he is."

"And do you Shawn, take Phoebe to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by God and The State of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shawn lifted the veil, and then he and Phoebe shared the 'church kiss' as he called it. Long enough for the moment, but short enough not to offend anyone.

The recessional music boomed out of the organ; Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Wolff walked down the isle and into their life together.

Intermission.


End file.
